<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butterflies by tokaruu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280586">Butterflies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokaruu/pseuds/tokaruu'>tokaruu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aobajousai, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Character(s), One Shot, Requited Love, Romance, Short &amp; Sweet, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokaruu/pseuds/tokaruu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young soulmates Tooru and Hajime share their first kiss in a storage closet during practice. Hajime finally feels the butterflies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Butterflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello everyone &lt;3<br/>In the midst of all the quarantining I decided to try writing a one shot of one of my favorite ships.<br/>Please don't be afraid to leave critiques.<br/>Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their first kiss was in the volleyball storage closet.</p><p>Their marks had begun to throb painfully. All the discrete brushes and taps had failed to satisfy the boys during practice. Brief skin to skin contact acted only as temporary pain relief.  Oikawa's serves were slightly off of trajectory and Iwaizumi's spikes were weaker than usual. They needed more, to satisfy the ache hungry for more affection.</p><p>They had snuck away calling out that they were going to the bathroom. This fell upon deaf ears, the booming sound of volleyball against sweaty palms drowning them out. At one time Oikawa would have traded the world to be on the court as long as possible, but now all he could think about was Hajime.</p><p>The pair wasted no time intertwining their fingers together the moment they were out of sight. The roughly callused skin of hands seemed to soften instantly to meld together. Like a puzzle, the fit was perfect.</p><p>The atmosphere was claustrophobic. Dimly lit, the smell of musk lingering and athletic equipment stack messily up to the ceiling. Not what you would expect of your first kiss. Especially not with your soulmate.</p><p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi were in fact soulmates, sharing a matching butterfly mark in their wrists. Iwaizumi thought it was too feminine. The delicate purple design seemed to almost shimmer like glitter in the light. Oikawa thought it was perfect. He would hug Iwaizumi and softly whisper, "I feel the butterflies." </p><p>Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into his chest inhaling the scent of his partner.  Instantly any uncomfortable feeling and claustrophobia fizzled away. "You smell so good." Iwaizumi hummed closing his eyes.  </p><p>"Like butterscotch?"</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded. </p><p>The scent was soothing. When Oikawa and Iwaizumi were little they used to share butterscotch candies at lunch. It came as a pleasant surprise that their soulmate scent mimicked the golden candies.  The scent was sometimes enough to bring tears of Iwaizumi's eyes relishing on their innocent youth. </p><p>The painful sensation of their marks had been reduced to a quick pulsation that mirrored their rapid heartbeats.</p><p>"Can we," Oikawa paused thinking hard before murmuring, "kiss Iwa-chan?" The childhood nickname sent a shiver creeping down his spine. Yet, Iwaizumi also felt his body heat up. </p><p>They had never kissed before. There were countless hugs and warm embraces but never farther. They were taking things slowly. They had to get used to being soulmates. They had become too accustomed to only a friendship. It would take some time for the budding romance to blossom into something beautiful.</p><p>Iwaizumi pushed them apart placing some distance between them. The two's close height left them at equal eye level. He stared into Oikawa's chocolate brown eyes admiring the way they shone with anticipation. He could imagine what Oikawa was seeing in his eyes. Hidden in the grassy fields of his irises was anxiousness. </p><p>"Are you sure that's what you want Tooru?" Iwaizumi's voice had a slight shake to it. He was nervous but he was ready as well. Technically he had been ready the day his wrist began to sear his mark tattooed into his caramel skin. But he was mentally ready now. The situation had run through his head like a simulation. </p><p>Oikawa gulped, his Adam's apple bobbed,  nodding his head slightly. Iwaizumi noted this silent notion of approval. He gestured the same.</p><p>Oikawa's tongue swiped across his bottom lip. The rosy pink flesh now glossy with saliva. Then he slowly began to lean in, his eyes closing as he approached, his head tilting slightly right. Both of their breaths hitched waiting for the contact. </p><p>Explosions. </p><p>The sensation was overwhelming. Their lips connected melting into each other. Synchronized, they moved together with a slow tempo. The bass found in their pounding heads, it was a truly mind-numbing experience. Iwaizumi found his long fingers grasping onto the soft curls of Oikawa's hair.  This elicited a gasp from Oikawa. The vibrations tickled Iwaizumi's lips. Oikawa's hands were wrapped around Iwaizumi's neck stabilizing himself. Neither wanted to pull away, the blissful feeling was too compelling.</p><p>Oikawa pulled away first to the dissatisfaction of Iwaizumi. A thin bead of saliva connected their lips upon separation. It was a simple kiss but filled with raw passion. It left them both breathless. </p><p>Oikawa's face grew pink upon the realization of what he had just done. He buried his face into the crook of Iwaizumi's neck, hiding his pink complexion.</p><p>"Tooru." Iwaizumi breathed. </p><p>"Yes, Hajime?" </p><p>"I love you."</p><p>The boys stood in silence basking in the presence of their true love. Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi's comforting hands wrapped around his backside. They held him close, tightly, afraid to let go.</p><p>Iwaizumi felt the overwhelming butterflies too.</p><p>εїз</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>